


Adventure Is Out There!

by Xanoka



Series: Team Bobsled [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Project Theresa, Team Bobsled, Tooth Rotting Fluff, babies ever after, fluffier than a blanket, kind of Calvin and Hobbes inspired, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a tough adventuring princess, you have to know when to stand your ground, and when to cut and run.  Whether you're facing down a dragon, or your silly, silly parents... Written for the Fandot Creativity Night prompt 'Scream'.  Kind of a sequel to 'Strangely Perfect'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Is Out There!

_The Terrible Dragon surveys the landscape.  Its great Red Head turns in your direction, plumes of smoke wafting from its awful nostrils._

_It steps forward with one massive, scaly foot, and you, the hero, take cover behind a huge rocky outcropping._

_Has it seen you?  You hold your breath._

_It moves again, picking up speed as it lumbers in your direction._

_You run, seizing the Fair Princess’ hand as you both flee for your lives.  If only you can reach the cliff!  There are handholds a plenty and you may just be able to pull yourselves out of reach of its dreadful maw._

_Terrible claws grasp you and snatch you up into the air, far from the Princess.  You open your mouth to scream and –_

“Goodness, what a terrible noise!”

Daddy blinks and puts you down again swiftly.

“I agree!”  Mummy adds.  “Maybe next time you should be the monster!  You’re louder even than Arthur!”

You make sure to scowl harder, though the thought of Uncle Arthur does cheer you up.  He’ll be here soon, and he’s always a _great_ dragon in the Quest game.

“Daddy!” you complain, nonetheless.  “We almost made it to the cliffs!  The Princess and me were about to escape!”

Daddy and Mummy both look at the stairs and you can see Daddy trying not to smile.

“Are the stairs a safe zone, then, Erika?”

You roll your eyes, just like you’ve seen Auntie Carolyn do. 

“Yes!  Obviously!  They _always_ are.”

Daddy’s so silly sometimes.

“Well,” Mummy says loudly, smoothing her dress down over the big bump of her tummy.  “ _This_ princess needs to get ready before our guests arrive.  All this excitement and I haven’t even brushed my hair!”

Daddy loops an arm around her waist and pulls her into a hug.  His nose is in her hair and he snuffles like a little puppy.

“Hmmm,” he says.  “You're already gorgeous.”

Mummy giggles and snuffles back and they both completely forget about you.

Ugh.  Mummy can be so silly sometimes too.

You tug at the Extra Special Birthday Party Dress and eye the backdoor to the garden.

Mummy and Daddy won’t mind, will they?  Since they _did_ leave it open?

You can see a big muddy puddle just by the terrace.  The glinting eyes of a Swamp Monster stare back at you from its depths.

_As you creep forward you reach for your sword and leap –_


End file.
